


Salut Papa

by AlexieUtopie



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dead Character, Family, Tragedy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23753569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexieUtopie/pseuds/AlexieUtopie
Summary: "C'est vrai que c'est un peu bizarre de dire ça, ha ha. Désolée. C'est la première fois que je fais ça... Même pour Nana, je n'avais pas fait ça. En même temps, je ne la connaissais pas, et puis j'ai eu l'occasion de lui parler lorsqu'elle était mon sprite... Pardon, je m'égare. Ce que j'essaie de dire... C'est que tu me manques."
Relationships: Dad Egbert & John Egbert
Kudos: 2





	Salut Papa

**Author's Note:**

> Dispositions légales : _Homestuck_ appartient à Andrew Hussie, tous droits réservés. Je ne possède rien dessus.
> 
> Cette fanfiction a été publiée originellement sur fanfiction.net le 28 juin 2016.

Salut Papa... C'est moi, John. Je viens de finir de tout installer, alors je me suis dit... « tiens, et si je te parlais ? »... Alors voilà. C'est vrai que c'est un peu bizarre de dire ça, ha ha. Désolé. C'est la première fois que je fais ça... Même pour Nana, je n'avais pas fait ça. En même temps, je ne la connaissais pas, et puis j'ai eu l'occasion de lui parler lorsqu'elle était mon sprite... Pardon, je m'égare. Ce que j'essaie de dire... C'est que tu me manques.

Oh, je ne dis pas que je suis malheureux ! Loin de là ! Je suis entouré d'amis, et tout le monde est agréable, même si on se dispute parfois... Mais toi, tu n'es pas là... Il y aurait tellement de choses que je voudrais te dire et te montrer ! Et c'est trop tard maintenant pour le faire, donc c'est douloureux... D'autant plus que la dernière fois que l'on s'est vraiment parlé, ça ne s'est pas vraiment bien passé... Et la fois d'après, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de te prendre dans mes bras...

Si j'avais su ce qui allait se passer, je n'aurais pas dit ce que je t'ai dit. J'aurais été plus gentil. Je t'aurais dit que je t'aimais... que je t'aime. Et que tu n'avais pas à t'en faire pour moi...

J'en ai voulu à Vriska, pendant un bon moment, tu sais...

Mais tu ne sais pas qui est Vriska, pardon. C'est l'une des personnes que j'aurais aimé te présenter. C'est un troll, mais une VRAIE troll, genre un extra-terrestre. Elle est dangereuse, mais elle est cool... Je pense que c'est parce qu'elle ne sait pas comment agir autrement qu'elle est aussi violente, tu sais.

Il y a aussi Terezi, qui est aveugle mais qui utilise son nez pour voir... je crois. Elle est sympa aussi, même si elle m'a tué, une fois, apparemment, dans une autre ligne temporelle. Puis il y a Kanaya, la petite-amie de Rose ! Enfin, il y avait douze trolls au départ, mais beaucoup sont morts, avant qu'on puisse les voir... Mon préféré, c'est Karkat. Il crie tout le temps, mais on s'y fait. On se rend vite compte qu'il est juste mal à l'aise et anxieux. En fait il est tout gentil... J'aurais vraiment aimé te le présenter...

Et te présenter mes amis humains aussi ! Jade, qui est en quelque sorte ma sœur par ectobiologie... Jane, aussi, qui est Nanna, mais plus jeune, et d'un autre univers... Jake, qui est le grand-père de Jade en plus jeune et du même univers que Jane... Attends, c'est pas clair... Oui, c'est assez compliqué tout ça, une histoire de paradoxes et de clones... Je t'avoue que j'ai encore un peu de mal à comprendre. Tout ce qu'il faut savoir, c'est qu'ils sont de la famille. Et que de l'autre côté, il y a le même schéma, avec les Strider-Lalonde : Rose et Dave qui viennent de notre univers, Dirk et Roxy qui viennent du même univers que Jane et Jake... Roxy... J'aurais aimé te parler de Roxy...

Oh ! Il y a aussi Calliope et le Maire aussi ! Ce sont des extra-terrestres, aussi, mais pas de la même espèce. Calliope est un Chérub, si j'ai bien compris... Enfin, j'aurais aimé que tu puisses tous les rencontrer, tu sais. Je pense que tu te serais plu, avec nous...

Enfin, il y a bien le père de Jane, qui est identique à toi, sans l'être tout à fait. J'veux dire, physiquement et en partie psychologiquement, c'est tout à fait toi, Papa... Mais... Ce n'est pas la même chose. Ce n'est pas MON père, celui qui m'a élevé et avec qui j'ai grandi... C'est celui de Jane, et je crois que c'est ça qui me rend le plus triste... De te voir, sans que ce ne soit toi, sans que je ne puisse partager des souvenirs de notre vie, parce que pour lui, je ne suis pas son fils, mais son grand-père... 

Encore une fois, c'est compliqué.

Je n'ai pas pu te remercier pour tes cadeaux... C'est bête hein, mais ça me fait mal de me dire que je ne pourrais jamais te remercier pour le costume que tu m'as offert pour mes treize ans, et que tu ne me verras jamais avec... Tu sais, je l'ai encore, même s'il est trop petit maintenant... J'ai réussi à retrouver l'original, dans la maison, malgré les imps. Je l'ai gardé depuis, et l'une de tes pipes aussi.

« L'original »... C'est un peu bête de m'attacher à ça, vu qu'on a pu reproduire les choses à l'infini, mais lorsque j'ai fait les tombes, j'ai fait en sorte d'y mettre les objets originaux des gens... C'est vrai que c'est plus symbolique qu'autre chose, mais bon... Ta pipe. Une chaussure de la maman de Rose, qui a choisi de garder l'écharpe. Les lunettes du frère de Dave... J'ai même réussi à trouver le corps empaillé du grand-père de Jade, pour l'enterrer avec son accord...

Je sais que ça ne sert pas à grand-chose de faire ça puisque vos corps ne sont pas là, mais... J'avais besoin de faire ces tombes, un endroit où te retrouver... C'est à ça que servent les cimetières, en fait, hein ? Moins pour honorer les morts que pour donner un lieu où se recueillir aux vivants... Ha ha ha... Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Ça doit être à force de parler avec Rose et Kanaya, ça... Déjà quand ce n'était que Rose, mais encore plus maintenant qu'elles sont deux.

En parlant de couple... Je me suis toujours demandé si c'était de ma faute si tu ne t'étais jamais marié. Si ne je t'avais pas empêché de trouver l'amour, en te forçant à être père... Tu as été un père formidable ! Au point de me faire passer avant tout le reste, même ce que tu voulais... J'avoue que je me sentais un peu coupable... Alors lorsque je t'ai vu avec la mère de Rose, je me suis dit « pourquoi pas » ! Ça ne m'aurait pas déranger, tu sais. Vous aviez l'air de bien vous entendre, lorsque je vous ai croisé avant de me réveiller, et à prendre le thé, comme ça... avant de mourir... Au moins, vous êtes morts ensemble... J'espère que vous êtes encore ensemble, maintenant, peu importe où vous pouvez être...

Papa... Où que tu sois à présent... J'espère que tu y es heureux.


End file.
